Robin's Babysitter
by bookworm900603
Summary: Clark volunteered to watch a young Robin for Bruce.  Good thing Clark's nearly invulnerable.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clark gets stuck babysitting Robin. Bruce knew that he had not known what he was getting into.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

Bruce had both a long string of business issues to solve and was busy investigating a gang that seemed to be copying the Joker and Scarecrow. Alfred had gone to England for some reason, so there was not anyone to watch seven-year-old Dick (A/N: I'll call him Robin, even though he's not fighting with Batman yet). Clark had offered to watch Robin while Bruce was so busy. Bruce had replied, "Are you sure you can handle him?" Clark said, "I'm Superman, of course I can keep an eye on a little kid." Batman thought otherwise that Clark did not have experience at all with this kid. Clark apparently hadn't babysat much, or he might have known to never underestimate a kid, especially Batman's kid.

Bruce brought Robin to Clark's apartment and started telling him a long list of instructions. "Bedtime's at eight, don't give him soda, keep your eye on him at all times, don't let any harm come to him or else you will pay, and make sure he keeps up with his training etc. etc." Bruce thought "He's done for." Clark did not think it would be that hard to babysit a normal human child. He must have forgotten about how much trouble Lois got into, and she was an adult.

Clark took in Robin's suitcase and toys and even more bags of unknown objects. Why would Robin have lead mesh anyway? Was there such thing as lead mesh? Robin walked in after him and chirped, "What are we gonna do now Uncle Clark? You want to see my stuff?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own, if I did, they'd put more episodes on sooner.

Chapter Two

Robin looked at Clark. Clark looked back and said, "Well what do you want to do?" Robin said, "Hide 'n seek!" Clark thought that would be easy. Robin quietly snuck off and hid. Clark counted to twenty and then started looking for Robin. He looked in the closet, under the bed, behind the couch, and behind the curtain, but he did not find Robin. "Now, where could that kid have hidden?" Clark thought. He then started looking in more unlikely places like the fridge, oven, washer, dryer, and still could not find him. He even tried x-raying the air vent and listening for any sign of Robin.

He remembered that Batman had the tendency of somehow escaping his super senses detecting him. Apparently Robin had already learned some tricks from the Batman. Clark tried to think of where Batman might hide if he were the size of an six-year-old boy. Robin was small for his age and was also an acrobat. Batman had started training him, but he did not let him fight crime yet. Clark started to look up near the ceiling and into nooks and crannies. He remembered that he had not looked under the sink or the other drawers because of their size. He felt silly looking in appliances, but he had gotten worried there. He went back to the kitchen and carefully looked in every opening. He did not find him. He tried to listen for a heartbeat and remembered that he had not checked the bathroom. Robin was curled up between the tub and toilet and was fast asleep. Clark gently picked up the boy and laid him on the couch with a blanket over him. Maybe Robin was pretending, because when Clark went back into the kitchen, Robin pulled a Batman on him. "Hi! I'm hungry. Whe are you going to take me flying?" Clark was suprised, but he remembered that Robin already knew quite a few secret identities and was trained by Batman. Clark said that Robin had startled him and that he'd get something for him. Robin said, 'I know why you wouldn't need a microwave because of heat vision. You cheated.' Clark replied, "Huh? I was worried about you. Bats would kill me if anything happened to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. DC comics owns Robin, Superman, and Batman. I am not getting any financial benefit. So on and so on. You get the point.**

**A/N: Suggestions would be nice!**

Chapter Two

Since Robin wanted to go to the park, Clark left a note and the two walked out of the apartment. Robin had brought his bag of stuff. Clark decided that he was not going to take his eyes of off that kid. Robin of course would treat that as a challenge.

At the park, Robin first went to the playground. He climbed up the ladder and slid down the slide. Robin then went on the monkey bars and started to perform flips and other acrobatic feats that Clark felt were beyond what the average child should be able to do. Robin somersaulted off the bars and headed into the woods. He acted as if he just was going to play on the tires. He went inside of one and put on a special lead shielded and sound-proofed garment and silently crept in to the trees. He hid in a small crevice of the tree, activated camouflage, and waited.

Clark saw that Robin had gone into the tire, but then robin seemed to disappear. Clark noted to himself that Batman also had this tendency. He still could not figure out how the Bats could evade his super senses. He tried listening for Robin's heartbeat, but did not hear anything. Clark ran into the bathroom (the kind at any park) and Superman came out. He headed off into the woods.

While Robin was silently giggling to himself, he noticed movement behind him. A masked bad guy was only a few yards from his hiding place. Robin was not worried at first, but then the guy turned around and spotted him just as he was about to go back down off the tree. The crook said, "You (string of cuss words and impolite terms), whatcha doing! Now I got to eliminate you 'cause you seen me face." Robin noted that this guy had very bad grammar and that he had a gun. He started screaming for help. Point zero five seconds later, the crook was looking at Superman. Superman was glaring at the crook with a little heat vision for red eyes, "Would you mind telling me what you are doing near a park threatening little boys in trees?" The criminal muttered that he did not have to say any thing. Robin replied, "How about he ask you again at 10,000 feet?" T he crook remarked on how much more of a smart aleck the boy had become once being protected. Clark had gotten Robin off the tree and right by him by that point and told Robin to not leave, because this was serious. Robin actually did what he was told. He had wanted to go crime fighting with Batman, but Bruce had said he wasn't old enough. As a result, he was trying to get some practice in with an unwilling Clark.

Another masked figure jumped out of the bushes and started shooting. Of course, shooting Superman never works and one birdarang later, bad guy #2 was knocked out. Somehow Robin had come across some illegal activity near a park, which did not make very much sense.

The bad guys were taken to the police station in half a second. Robin then decided that he was going to try grappeling like Batman. He to Clark that he wanted to go back to the apartment. Robin kept going up the stairs to the roof. He then took out a flexi rope and tied it to a batarang. He then threw the batarang around a sattelite attenae and leaped off. Clark had to catch him again. The reason that he did not immediately stop Robin was to see just what he was going to do.

"I think you need more practice before attempting that.", Clark said. Superman and Robin then ducked into an alley, and Clark and Robin came out. Then Robin scurried into another alley, where a mugger was hiding. Clark ran after Robin. The mugger said something about giving him all of their valuables, but Clark just grabbed Robin and left. Robin whimpered, "Why couldn't we take on that crook?" Clark replied, "One, we aren't in costume, two, the police can handle this, three, it's about time we went back in, and four, your dad didn't want you getting into these things."

When they got back to the apartment, Barry Allen, AKA The Flash, was standing there with a nine or ten year old boy with wild, red hair.

**A/N Review please. How about that! Should I put Clark in charge of watching more kids? How much trouble can a super speedster and an acrobatic ninja get into?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own. DC owns all the characters. I just like to play with them.**

Robin's Babysitter

Barry said super fast, "I've got to go. There something I have to do. Watch Wally, okay? No time to explain!"

"Good thing I have super hearing and super speed also", thought Clark as he took Wally's hand. Wally said, "I'm hungry Uncle Clark, you got something to eat? Hope you do, I've got a high meta- something 'cause of my super speed. I'm real smart."

Clark replied, "So, you have a high metabolism? Hope we have enough food."

Robin saw Wally and chirped, "Do you want to play a game?" Wally replied, "Tag!" Robin retorted, "No way, you'd cheat. It wouldn't be fair. How about hide and seek?" Clark and Wally said, "No! No way we'll find you!"

"How about we go to the store and get some more food?" Clark asked.

They went outside and started for the store. As soon as Clark's back was turned, Robin clambered piggy back on Wally, and Wally ran off. Somehow, they could still talk, even though they were going so fast. It must have had something to do with the speed force.

The two boys randomly decided to go north. Well, maybe not so random, for the boys knew that Superman had a Fortress of Solitude up north. Broad leaf forests gave way to pine trees. Robin said something about crossing map lines, and Wally shrugged it off. "We could run across the water." Wally said. Robin replied, "I'd rather not. And also, we aren't exactly dressed for cold weather." Wally replied, "Nothing to worry about, we get too cold, we go back."

Of course, Wally had no idea just how cold the arctic was, or that he was burning up his energy reserves. In other words he would get hungry and not be able to keep running.

Clark had kept walking towards the stare, when he realized that he could no longer hear Wally and Robin behind him. He quickly looked around and did not find them. He remembered feeling a small wind a few seconds earlier, and realized that with Wally's super speed, the boys could be anywhere.

Wally was slowing down and the two found themselves in a white landscape. Robin shivered and said, "Brr, it's sure cold." Wally was also feeling very cold. It must have been 50 below and the boys were dressed for summer time. They were decidedly unprepared for the cold.

Clark realized that the boys might have gone north and tried to find the Fortress for some reason. It might be that there was a vague memory of a fast heartbeat zipping by headed north. Also, that would be a decidedly bad place for them to go. He had learned from Lois and Jimmy to look in the place that would be least and most likely for different reasons. Clark ducked into a nearby empty alley and Superman flew quickly out.

Robin was feeling rather numb, and Wally was not shivering anymore. They stumbled on and felt sleepier and sleepier. Their brains grew foggier and foggier. Their body temperatures dropped and dropped. The boys were becoming hypothermic.

Clark swiftly scanned the route as he went up north to the frigid Polar Regions. There was a lot of wildlife and some hikers, but no sign of the two boys. Onward he flew listening for a certain pair of heartbeats. Finally he heard them, but they were getting weaker and more erratic.

When Clark reached the place the boys were, he spotted a polar bear. Now the bear had not harmed the boys yet, in fact, he had just shown up. Clark quickly moved the bear away and went to check on the boys, who had fallen asleep on the cold ice. Clark quickly and gently picked the boys up and headed for the fortress. It was the closest, and it had advanced medical technology. He could have used heat vision, but that would be too risky, a rapid increase in body temperature could kill.

Quickly, Clark placed each boy in a tub of warm water and slowly warmed it up. Then he put the boys in a nice warm bed after running some tests to verify that they were okay.

Some time later, Robin woke up and said, "Where are we?"

Clark went to the little bird and said, "In a safe place, you'll be okay. Get some rest." Clark would be giving those two a scolding when they recovered, but then again, he never scolded people that he rescued, even when it was there stupid decisions that got in that mess. On the other hand, as the babysitter, a scolding was in order.

Wally and Robin woke up in nice cozy cocoons of blankets. Wally said, "We are going to be in so much trouble." Robin asked, "Why?" Wally replied, "We ran off, and our babysitter had to rescue us."

**A/N How much of a scolding should those rascals get? Or should they pull some pranks to really deserve that scolding? Also, how do I get a young Superboy in this? Maybe I could make it more AU and have Conner dropped off like a doorstep baby (or kid as the case may be)? Ideas are great. Please review. More reviews, more likely to update. **


	5. Chapter 5

Robin's Babysitter

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Writer's block, just not getting around to it, wasn't sure if people wanted the story more. Also not sure what direction to take it, maybe I could have them fight the phantom zone villains or go to an alternate universe. Wonder how cartoon!Superman would react to movie!Superman?(you know, the one where Clark is a wimp without powers and is in need of some Batman training.)**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, How could I possibly own these characters? Some of them have been around longer than I have, I mean decades longer. The guys that made them up may not be around anymore. Besides the disclaimer's just a fanfic tradition.**

Robin replied, "So? Clark's not going to be too mad, 'sides now we can have some fun." Wally thought of some pranks they could play, and the two boys snuck off into a different part of the fortress where Clark was about to eat some lunch. Clark hadn't yet realized the boys had gotten up. Robin silently padded near the entryway and blew hard on a dog whistle.

Clark yelped in pain. Apparently loud high pitched sounds and super hearing don't mix. "Hey! Stop that!" Clark scolded the boys. Robin and Wally said they were sorry and Clark told them to go back to the bedroom where they had been sleeping. Then, Robin and Wally somehow dropped a large metal weight on Clark's head. Clark asked, "How did you boy's even lift that weight?" Robin replied, "Trade secret" Clark muttered something about the laws of physics and Wally replied, "Look who's talking." Then Robin and Wally ran off to another area of the cave.

There, they spotted something rather interesting. Robin noted that it looked like a computer and a hologram interface. After pressing some random buttons, a figure appeared. "Yipes! What are you?", the boys exclaimed. The AI replied, "I am the AI of the fortress, Jor-El. What are you doing here? Who are you?" Robin replied, "Oh, so you're a computer. Clark's babysitting us. He's kinda like our uncle." The AI said, "Kal-El didn't have any siblings, so how can he be an uncle?" Robin and Wally looked at each other with some confusion and amusement. This was going to be fun. Wally said that they could try to explain the intricacies of human friendships and such, but why not have some fun confusing the AI. Robin asked who Kal was, and the AI replied with the history of Krypton and sending the baby to earth as the last of his kind. The boys realized that the AI was referring to Clark. Robin then said to the AI, "Knock knock." The Ai apparently did not know about knock knock jokes, so the boys tried another tactic. They started singing the song that never ends over and over. The AI was annoyed, so it told them to stop. Clark then came in and told them to stop messing with the AI of his father. Robin said, "I thought your dad's Pa Kent." Clark replied that Robin already knew that Clark was obviously adopted. They then left that particular part. Clark was very glad that he'd locked off the weapons and souvenirs room.

Then a signal started beeping. Clark went to the front door and looked outside. One of the green lanterns and Wonder Woman were dropping off a ten year old boy in a superman t-shirt and pants. Clark went out and asked them what was going on. Diana said, "We have to go. We found this kid at some underground facility. He has some of your powers, so we're dropping him off here while we go do something of great importance." Clark replied, "Like what? I'm already having to keep an eye on Batman's ninja kid and Flash's speedster nephew." GL replied, "Well, they can have a play date. We're going on a space mission and figured leaving him at the fortress was a good idea. Bye." The two heroes swiftly flew away before Clark could ask any more questions like how had they known he'd be at the fortress. Clark took the boy by the hand and took him inside.

"What's your name?", Clark asked. The boy said, "Don't have one." Clark had a few feelings of why the boy hadn't yet had a name, but he did remember the Kents mentioning the name of some relative of theirs that had a certain ring to it. Clark then asked, "Okay, how about Connor?" The boy nodded shyly. Wally and Robin came up and wanted to know about the boy. After Clark explained what he knew, the boys introduced themselves and ran off.


End file.
